


Hush Little Fawn (Don’t Say a Word)

by Hazbin_JellicleQueen33



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kinda, Radiodust OC child, Songfic, Tooth Rotting Fluff, alastor sings, but all fluff, like a grain of angst, original charactor - Freeform, radiodust - Freeform, use of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazbin_JellicleQueen33/pseuds/Hazbin_JellicleQueen33
Summary: The hotel was quiet, all the patrons sound asleep, until the smallest resident is startled awake. It’s a lot of fluff again!
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my darling demons! So this is the third time I’ve started a story to introduce Magnolia to you all and with luck this one will be the one that gets posted. On that note Magnolia is 100% my own character and I adore her very much! As you can guess this story has been inspired by the opening scene of Helluva Boss episode 2, what can I say I’ve become a sucker for Stolas being an amazing singer and an even more amazing dad. It got me thinking how Al would probably do something similar as a parent and I couldn’t help but put it down so now my darling demons *hat tip* enjoy the show!
> 
> A/N2: The song for this story should be pretty easy to figure out and remember but if you want to go ahead and listen to it as you read, the song is “Hush Little Baby” (a classic with a slight twist!)!!

The hotel was dark and quiet, all the patrons and staff tucked into their beds sound asleep having whatever kinds of pleasant dreams their minds could create.

Alastor’s ear twitched slowly starting to pull him from sleep. As he began to wake his sleep clouded mind was confused as to what had roused him until he heard it, tiny whimpers and restless shifting from from his mate’s side of the bed. Carefully sitting up the radio demon opened his eyes and took a moment to observe the spider at his side, still and quietly snoring beside him. If Angel wasn’t the one having a nightmare then that meant one thing. After placing a light kiss to his mate’s head and tucking the blanket around the spider Alastor carefully slipped out of bed, suppressing a slight yawn, as he made his way around the bed to the red, pink and white draped bassinet just out of arm's reach of his love’s side of the bed.

As his eyes adjusted more to the darkness the radio demon felt his heart twist a bit painfully as he looked into the bassinet. Inside nestled in what had once been a cozy nest of soft blankets laid a tiny demon, her hair was white as snow at the top of her head but as it fell down to her chin it became strawberry pink in color, her fuzzy little deer like ears were lowered, her skin was a soft mocha color not unlike Alastor’s had been when he was alive, and poking out of her purple onesie her tiny strawberry pink tail flicked with her unease. The radio demon reached into the bassinet and gently ran his thumb over the babe’s cheek, coaxing her teary red eyes to open and the six red freckle like eyes on her cheeks to glow.

“My sweet little fawn, why are you crying?”

The tiny demon whimpered at him reaching up with one tiny hand and making a grabbing motion while her other hand curled around his finger. Alastor gave a small smile unable to resist the silent request as he carefully lifted the babe out of her bed and held her close. As he held her he took a quick check of any normal reason she would be upset but her diaper seemed fine, her small tummy wasn’t grumbling, she wasn’t hiccuping as though she needed to burp, maybe his fawn was just restless.

“How about we take a little walk? That helps papa sleep.”

The tiny demon in his arms only snuggled closer to his neck, curling her tiny fist in his pajama shirt with a small whimper. Alastor pushed back another yawn as he rubbed her back, slipping out of the room silently, being sure to leave the door slightly open and his shadow watching over his mate. As he began walking the hallway the radio demon laid a light kiss to the girl’s head feeling himself relax a bit as she began to stop whimpering. As he walked the darkened hall Alastor let his kind wander, still in complete amazement that he, of all demons, was in this current position.

_The spider and the radio demon had never really broached the topic of children before they’d gotten married two years prior so it was a bit of a surprise to Alastor when Angel had brought it up. The radio demon had never been one for children, having been an only child and bad experiences with other children in his human life, but he couldn’t deny the idea of seeing his mate holding a tiny creature of their making was something that made his chest feel warm. They’d discussed it to a great extent making sure it was something they both thought they were ready for and something they both wanted, in the end they agreed it was a clear yes to both._

Alastor was briefly pulled from his thoughts as the tiny demoness in his arms wiggled and shivered a bit. With a quick wave of his hand a shapeless shadow appeared from the wall and handed its master a soft knitted red blanket before sinking back into the darkness. The radio demon carefully wrapped the blanket around the babe smiling softly as she yawned and snuggled into it, her soft red eyes fluttering a bit.

_After he and Angel were sure they were ready for the next step in their lives Alastor had found a spell book he kept hidden away in the radio tower and began studying the spell he needed until he had every detail memorized down to perfection. The following full moon he and Angel set up everything they’d need in the heart of the radio tower. A circle of candles, many herbs and flowers that Angel couldn’t remember the names of, and a ring drawn on the floor with a soft nest of blankets at its center._

_Alastor stood at the head of the circle bathed in the red glow of the full moon dressed in just his undershirt and trousers holding the spell book with one hand while the other extended over the circle with a closed fist as he began to recite the spell laid out before him. Angel had watched from the far corner of the room as Alastor’s form began to shift somewhere between human and his true demon form, his antlers extending to eight points, his fur spreading over more of his body, his skin turning tan where the fur didn’t reach, his eyes glowing bright red and a small trickle of thick black liquid dripping from the corner of his mouth as he recited the strange language of the spell and glowing red sigils began to float around his first._

_As the full moon reached its peak the radio demon opened his fist to reveal a clipping of Angel’s fur and another clipping of his own fur. As the red moonlight bathed the clippings the sigils lifted them from Alastor’s hand and began to swirl in the air above the nest of blankets as the radio demon continued to chant. Alastor could remember how the spell began taking more of his energy than expected but as he watched the sigils glow immensely brighter as they grouped and began to settle with the fur clippings on the blankets he didn’t dare stop. With one last loud chant the sigils exploded in a bright red flash that forced Angel to turn away and block it out, it even forced Alastor to look away as he painted heavily not daring to move._

_The air was silent for a long moment as the light began to fade and Alastor feared he’d failed until suddenly a sharp pitched cry rang out drawing his and Angel’s eyes to the nest of blankets. The radio demon fell to his knees not only in exhaustion but in pure amazement at the tiny crying baby in the blankets, a perfect mix between him and Angel and if it’s cries were anything to go off of it was healthy and strong. Angel had recovered first and moved to scoop up the crying infant with such careful hands and a watery smile on his face._

_“A girl….Al w-we got a daughter.”_

_Alastor remembered only being able to watch as the spider swaddled the tiny girl in the blankets before kneeling down beside him so he could see the baby better. As soon as he laid eyes on the impossibly tiny demon Alastor felt his heart skip far too many beats, tears prick his own eyes and for the first time in nearly two years words failed him. They’d named her Magnolia, a name that had meaning to both of them. For Alastor it was a connection to the beautiful flowers he loved to see bloom as a child, and for Angel it was a beautiful but underused name as well as both their mothers’ favorite flowers._

Alastor was once again pulled from his thoughts as Magnolia began to squirm in his arms with small whimpers. Adjusting his hold so the infant was eye level with him the radio demon gently pressed their foreheads together.

“ _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas mon petit faon?_ ”

Magnolia settled for a moment, pressing her tiny hand to Alastor’s cheek before bringing it up to rub against her face, a common motion to show she was tired. The radio demon held her close once more as he began slowly walking back to his and Angel’s room and began softly singing, being sure to keep the static out of his voice.

_**”Hush, little fawn don't say a word  
Papa’s going to buy you a mockingbird  
And if that mockingbird won’t sing then  
Papa’s going to buy you a diamond ring  
And if that diamond ring won’t shine  
Papa's going to buy you a looking glass.”** _

As he softly sang Magnolia gave a wide yawn and her eyes fluttered more, clearly fighting to stay open, earning a slight chuckle from her father.

_**”And if that looking glass should get broke  
Papa's going to buy you a billy goat  
And if that billy goat won't pull  
Papa's going to buy you a cart and bull.”** _

Alastor internally cringed remembering the next lines of the song but as he looked down at his daughter, barely awake now and sucking on her tiny thumb, he couldn’t bring himself to mess up the song by skipping it.

_**”And if that cart and bull should turn over  
Papa's going to buy you a dog named Rover  
And if that dog named Rover won’t bark  
Papa's going to buy you a horse and cart.”** _

The radio demon paused in his singing as he carefully slipped back into the bedroom, softly closing the door behind himself and dismissing his shadow before slowly walking to the bassinet.

__**”And if that horse and cart turn round**  
You'll still be the prettiest little babe in Hell  
Still be the prettiest little babe in Hell.” 

With the last line Alastor placed a light kiss to Magnolia’s head before gently laying her back among the nest of blankets in the bassinet, smiling as she gave a small smile drifting off to sleep with a tiny sigh exactly like Angel. The radio demon felt his heart melt into a complete puddle as he watched his daughter sleep for a few long minutes until the sound of shifting from the bed made his ear flick.

“Smiles? What’re ya doin’ up?”

Alastor stole a last glance at the sleeping infant before turning to his mate with a warm smile.

“Our little fawn was restless.”

Angel sat up before getting out of bed and making his way over to the radio demon’s side giving his own soft smile looking down at Magnolia.

“Looks like ya handled it alright.”

Alastor chuckled lightly as he wrapped his arm around the spider placing a kiss to his head.

“You sound surprised by the fact.”

Angel smirked leaning into his mate, running a gentle hand over Magnolia’s cheek unable to help chuckling as the tiny demoness made a soft purr like sound, something Alastor claimed the spider did in his sleep sometimes.

“Maybe a little. Ya can’t blame me though, you ain’t exactly the first demon ta come ta mind when someone thinks parenthood but ever since the night Maggie was born I can see it in yer eyes an’ yer smile, ya love her.”

The radio demon’s smile slipped into a look of surprised confusion as he glanced at his mate. It wasn’t the first time the spider had expressed insecurities in their relationship, far from it, but Alastor understood why the feelings existed in his mate after decades under Valentino’s abuse and as such was always quick to sooth away the worries and help Angel overcome them. Holding the spider closer Alastor gave a small honest smile.

“Of course I love her _mon ange_ , if I had been reluctant to have her she wouldn’t be here. I love her more than I thought I could ever love another being in apart from my own mother, I want to protect her and give her the best chance to become something amazing.”

The radio demon paused as Angel turned in the embraces hiding his face against his mate’s chest, curling his fingers into the back of his nightshirt, Alastor didn't need a translation as he lightly ran his hand up and down his love’s spine.

“But as much as I love her, the rest of my heart belongs to someone else, someone far more special and incredible.”

Angel flinched but Alastor quickly soothed it by coaxing the spider to look up at him.

“You _mon ange chéri_ will always hold my heart in your hands. You and Magnolia are the most important things in my afterlife and I’ll do anything to keep you both safe and happy.”

Angel could only stare at his mate in stunned silence for a long moment before tears began to pool in his eyes and a smile crossed his face making the radio demon smile in return as he carefully lifted the spider into his arms walking back to the bed. After settling his mate Alastor settled himself into bed chuckling when the spider cuddled up close.

“I love ya Al.”

Alastor smiled softly placing a light kiss to his mate’s lips.

“And I love you _mon ange_.”


	2. Little Fawn, Be Not Afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thunderstorms can be scary especially in Hell as Magnolia is about to discover, but some thoughts can be even scarier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my darling demons! Soooo this wasn’t supposed to happen, I wasn’t going to make more for this but I just couldn’t help myself, I had to do one where Magnolia was a little older! Her cuteness is just too compelling to resist, I blame Angel’s genes 100% for that, so here we are with another little snippet of Maggie and her parents!
> 
> A/N2: So while the idea for this story is a classic childhood fear for many people (it was one of mine for many many years and even as an adult I don’t care for super loud thunder) but I would be lying if I didn’t say I had the song “Lullaby for a Stormy Night” by Vienna Teng playing as I wrote this story, if you feel like having it on in the background to add depth I fully encourage it! Now my dears *hat tip* enjoy the show!

Thunderstorms in Hell weren’t exactly common, or normal like in the living world. A single thunderstorm in Hell could easily flood or completely destroy areas not equipped to handle the harsh winds and heavy rain, which in and of itself wasn’t fully normal often being acidic enough to burn an unprepared demon within an inch of their afterlife. The hotel was well equipped to handle the storms and was safe for anyone inside, and maybe a few demons seeking shelter.

The staff of the hotel was more than used to the storms by this point in their afterlives, having dealt with them many times before and many scarier dangers in all their combined centuries, but one small demon was not so lucky.

The storm had blown in during the dead of the night, unexpected but not concerning to Charlie as she finally headed to bed for the night after checking on the new residence of the hotel. For the early quiet of the storm the hotel was quiet apart from the pelting rain until suddenly a clash of thunder exploded in the dark sky shaking the walls and drowning out a shrill scream.

Alastor sat up as fast as the lightning strikes outside, his ears flicking wildly, listening carefully past the raging storm until he could hear it from the cracked open door across the hall.

“Mommy! Papa!”

The radio demon climbed quickly out of bed, taking a moment to tuck the blankets around Angel, before leaving their shared room for the one across the hall. When Magnolia had turned three Charlie surprised the little demoness with her very own room, she let the child pick out everything from the pink wallpaper with an accent wall covered by a fairy tale like forest scene with birds, deer, rabbits and elegant looking trees, to the soft and large four poster bed that had a white frame and red gossamer curtains. As Alastor entered the room, illuminated by the small rainbow shaped night light and string of soft pink fairy lights, his eyes quickly scanned the area for his daughter.

“Magnolia? Where are you _ma chérie faon_?”

The sound of a small gasp then whimpers made his ears turn in the direction of the large walk in closet. A small relieved smile graced his features as he made his way to the closet door slowly opening it. Inside the space, huddled up in her favorite red knitted blanket, sat Magnolia, her white and strawberry pink hair now reached her shoulders in gentle waves, her one fluffy ears were a little less fluffy but still soft as they lay flat to her head, her six little red eyes on her cheeks were glowing in the darkness, and her small tail was sticking out of the blanket. It still amazed Alastor how much his daughter had grown in just five short years but even as she grew she still retained her sweet and, like Angel, slightly sassy nature.

The radio demon kneeled down to be eye level with the girl holding out his hand.

“My poor fawn, did the storm wake you?”

Magnolia finally opened her teary eyes to look at her father and nodded before getting to her feet and running into his arms hiding her face in his shoulder. Alastor gave a slight wince, for such a small being she had a decent amount of strength she was unaware of just yet, but quickly wrapped his arms around her holding her close. As another loud clash of thunder broke the sky Magnolia whimpered trying to burrow further into her father’s hold to get away from the sound as she clung to him. Alastor smiled softly tucking the blanket tightly around her as he stood and began walking to the center of the room.

“It’s just the storm my darling, it can’t hurt you, not here.”

Magnolia sniffled not responding for a moment before pulling back looking into her father’s eyes.

“It's loud and scary.”

Alastor gave a warm smile bringing a hand to her cheek gently wiping away tears, being mindful of her extra eyes.

“It is loud isn’t it? But you know what? You don’t have to be scared of it.”

The girl sniffed again her small brows furrowing.

“I don’t?”

Alastor shook his head pulling the blanket up so it lightly draped over his daughter’s sensitive ears, while he’d had decades to learn to tune out sounds that would heart his ears Magnolia didn't have that experience yet so dampening the sound would help.

“Not in the slightest because as long as Mommy and Papa are here nothing will ever hurt you.”

The girl gave a small smile before her eyes widened and her brow pinched as fear filled her eyes.

“But...but what if you and mommy aren’t here?! What if something happens to you?!”

Alastor had to fight hard to suppress the flood of static at the mere thought of anything separating him from Angel and Magnolia before he walked to the girl’s bed and picked up a little rabbit plush, it was mostly white but had patches of raspberry sewn in random places and shiny black button eyes, and handed it to his daughter.

“Mommy and I will always be here with you _chérie_ but even if we aren’t we I’ll always come back when you need us, you also have aunt Charlie, Vaggie, Niffty and Uncle Husk to look out for you.”

Magnolia took the plush rabbit holding it close as new tears breached her red eyes as she shrank into the blanket seeing a bright lightning flash outside.

“But what if...what if you die and I’m still here?”

Alastor looked at his daughter surprised. Naturally in Hell violence was something the child had been exposed to rather quickly and being five years old she’d lived through four exterminations, even if she didn’t fully understand them beyond knowing she had to be very quiet and stay inside the radio tower with her parents and Aunty Cherri when they happened. But never in all his years did Alastor expect her to ask such a thing. Holding the girl closer and kissing her head the radio demon slowly began walking to the door.

“Those are heavy thoughts you're having _mon précieux faon_. But they are something I promise you will never have to worry about.”

Magnolia curled her small fingers in his nightshirt hiding half her face with the plush as her body shook, though Alastor was sure it had less to do with the storm and more with her dark thoughts.

“But the exterminations…”

Alastor shifted the girl in his arms so he could carefully make her meet his eyes.

“As Lucifer as my witness Magnolia, your mother and I will never leave you even in the face of angels and if in the unlikely chance something did happen to us you will never be alone, not even for a minute.”

Alastor knew that it was a promise he couldn’t fully keep but as one of the strongest standing overlord couples in Hell, thanks to the downfalls of Valentino and Vox, he knew there was little to fear from exterminations because angels though strong very rarely went after demons so strong when there were so many weaker and easier demons to pick off. Magnolia blinked a few times before seeming to relax as she closed her eyes leaning into his hand as a small smile graced her lips.

“You’ll never leave me?”

The radio demon slowly relaxed, placing a kiss to her forehead as he began to carry her to his and Angel’s room.

“As long as Hell exists my fawn mommy and I will always be by your side no matter what.”

Magnolia finally seemed content as she gave a small yawn before realizing Angel was now awake and sitting up in bed. She smiled brighter and reached for the spider giggling as she was pulling into his arms once within reach.

“What are ya doin’ up _bambina_?”

Alastor slid back into the bed laying on his side to face Angel as the spider settled their daughter between them, both chuckling as she snuggled into the red silk sheets with a small content hum.

“The storm woke her.”

Angel glanced at his mate before giving a small smile to Magnolia seeing the girl already nearly asleep between them.

“Poor thing, she never did like them when she was a baby.”

Alastor nodded, unable to help his smile as Angel gave a yawn of his own and settled in with a hand resting on Magnolia’s stomach. As the spider drifted off to sleep the radio demon watched the two loves of his afterlife for a long while until as the storm outside began to fade he drifted off to sleep holding them both closer.


End file.
